bannana milkshakes
by Sweet-As-Sin99
Summary: Kaito's got a reason to prom now. It's not the food. it's not the music. and its not a girl. hmmmm... kaixlen yaoi cuteness I DONT OWN VOCALOID!
1. Chapter 1

'3 days..." Kaito thinks to himself as he leans over the ledge of the food court at the mall, shipping on a vanilla milkshake. The blue haired boy's arm dangled a Hot Topic bag containing a new pair of skinny jeans, a new day to remember tshirt with an icecream cone on it and a new hoodie. Now he was just looking to kill time.

It was three days till his highschool prom. Kaito was a junior this year so it was a huge ordile. Or at lest...to everyone else it was. His sister, Miku, was practically forcing him to go.

_"It a vocaloids right of passage! Your going!"_ she said.

Kaito shook his head. The whole point was to establish who was who. he shook his head to the ground and shrugged.

'I guess I can always... dance with Miku or Rin or..."

"Kaito!" The bluenette quickly turns to find Len running towards him carrying a large bag on a hanger. "Speak of the devil..." he mummbles, smiling at the boy as his tiny blonde pony tail bobbed on the back of his head and his perfect golden eyes beamed. Kaito always did think that Len was very cute and attractive, but would he tell anyone that? Of course not! He's not about to reassure the accusations of him being gay, Weather they were true or not. That would just fuel the eternal flames of hell that was high school.

The short blonde runs up to his best friend. "what was that?"

"Nothing..." Kaito diverts to the bag his friend is carrying. "uh... whats that?"

Len gives him a confused look. "Um... my tuxs?... for prom?"

Kaitos eyes widen. Len had a date to prom?! And he didn't tell him?!

"Really?" Kaito stated. "Thats great! Who are you taking?"

Lens eyes looked away shyly and his cheeks began to burn. "Uh well... no one... just going to have fun..." He looks back to Kaito. "Um...wh-who are you taking Kaito-kun?"

Kaito gave Len a strange confused look. Len was never actted shy around him, that's to weird.

"uh... well... I wasnt even thinking of going..."

"oh..." Len looks down at his feet. "Thats too bad... I was thinking that, well since Rins spending the night with miku the night before so they could get ready together...that you might wanna come chill with me? You know, have a guys night?" He looks back up at his taller friend hopefully. "Then maybe we could go pick up the girls together?..."

Kaito looked at Len and saw the hope in his eyes.

"Well..." he smiled down at him. "...looks like I'm going to prom."

Len then got the hugest grin acrossed his face. "Great! So see you Friday after classes?"

"Yep. See you then..."

As he watched his friend walk away, it hit him.

'Shit... I'm going to Prom...' Face palm.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kaito got home, he immediately went up to his room and got on his laptop. Unbeknown to others, Kaito had started his own secret blog, under the screen name Vanilla_Sugar35, where he basically can talk about whatever he wants without judgement. He logs in and begins his post.

**Title:** _~What to do? What to do?~_

**Post:**___ Hey readers! So I apparently am going to be going to Prom!...\(_)/_

_Yeah. I know. I didn't expect it either. lol (^_^')_

_But... Ok I'm going to tell you guys a secret, that absolutly NO ONE KNOWS! This is exculsively only for you my readers._

_Ok... are you ready?... I happen to have the BIGGEST CRUSH... on my best friend. _

_heh heh... (-_-') I know not really that big of news right?_

_Well the thing is I've had a thing for him for a while...actually... about a year and a half... and he's going to prom along with both our sisters... so he basically wanted me to go I guess as an extra guy to the group, since right now its just him and the girls... _

_Sigh... (V_V') _

_Look the thing is... no one else in the world knows about me... ya know... liking guys, except you guys... He's my best friend and I want to be honest with him but... I dont know... I'm scared? I guess? Even if i don't tell him that I'm into him like crazy... I want him to know the real me... but... I just guess I'm too scared right now to trust anyone other then my readers._

_I don't know I guess my bigger problem would be I'M 3 DAYS OFF FROM PROM AND DONT HAVE A TUX! Please Please PLEASE! send me comments with ideas that you readers think I should do for prom! thank you so much_

_tokai-kun (_)_

He used an anogram of his name to make sure no one would know it was him.

He closed his laptop and looked at his clock that read then decied to wandered down stares to get something to eat since he had not yet had dinner. His house was kinda quite since his parents were never really home. But it was nothing new. It's usually been just him and Miku and that was alright to him. He enjoyed his sisters company.

The bluenette walked into the kitchen and opened the frezzer,pulling out a pint of ben&jerrys. He then continued to plop himself in front of the tv while watching one of his few guilty pleasures, Diseny Channel movies.

"HEY! Eatting all that icecream is gonna make you fat!" Miku cameout of no where rolling over the top of the couch and on to the cushions next to him."Don't you think that 16 is a little OLD for watching Diseny Channel?"

"Shut Up Onion Breath! And Lemonade Mouth is very mature!" Kaito sarcastically argues and smiles at his sister.

She knew that dispite his dark hardcore exterier Kaito was silly and sweet. She loved her brother very much and they were closer the Kaito knew himself.

"I talked with Rin today..."

"Maah?" he replys through a mouth full of ice cream.

His turquiose sister forces herself to stare at the floor, trying her hardest not to giggle. "yeah we were talking about prom and how Len got his tux and well, she told me that your crashing with him the night before prom."

Kaito swallows both the ice cream and lump forming in his throat."Uh yeah, so?"

She smiles at him. "I'm just so glad that you finally decied to go."

Kaito shakes his head. "Yeah, except now I've gotta find something perfect to wear in three days." He gets up to go and throw away the now empty carton.

"Why does it have to be perfect?"

Kaito blushes. "n-no reason..."

"Liar..." she whispers.

the bluenette turned around.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." shes sighs and looks to the floor.

Kaito gives his sister a funny look and proceeds to the kitchen.

"So, yeah... so I thought, maybe you'd like to possibily help me out with what to wear?"

Miku beams at this.

"SURE! ABSOLUTLY!" she shouts as she bounces up and down. " We'll go shopping tomorrow after classes."

"ok thanks." Kaito walks up and hugs his sister." well good night onion breath."

"good night fatty." She smirks.

As he's left the room she says quitely to herself "Len is gonna be one luck boy when I'm done with you."


End file.
